


Duly Noted

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Extra Treat, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Wash and Carolina have a little talk on their patrol in season 12.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).

They made it an entire minute into the patrol before Wash said, "So - you're absolutely sure you two couldn't have written a note before you left."

"A note? Seriously? A 'Gone hunting stolen super-technology, don't wait up' kind of note?"

"It was an option."

Oh, Wash. Carolina had missed him, all that time out in Chorus's desolate wilds and pirate-haunted outposts, but he picked the strangest times to go by the book. Thank God Epsilon was too busy muttering to himself to pay attention to them. "It could have been nothing. I didn't see a reason to make worry you about it on top of the crash. And after -"

_Her gun at their heads; Wash's gun at hers._

_"You're all just a problem I have to deal with on a daily basis!"_

"- after the way things went down, I didn't think you'd miss us that much."

"You didn't think we'd _miss_ you?" Wash's voice wasn't quite at that pitch it got when he was really angry, but the hurt in it was worse. "Carolina, I know it hasn't always been smooth sailing with - everything - but of course we missed you."

"Really? All of you?"

"Well, Caboose mostly missed Church. A lot. To an extent I'm not entirely sure how to describe without making it sound like a guilt trip. And the guys - had a lot going on."

That was about what she'd expected; it shouldn't have stung as much as it did.

"But I missed you," Wash said, giving up all pretense of watching the perimeter. "I mean that. I guess it's worked out for the best, and you were there when we needed you the most, but - we could have used you back at the crash, too. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten to this point, maybe it would have been the same, I don't know. I just thought maybe this time, you would trust us to have your back."

Damn it. Every time. "Wash, it's not - that isn't why I left. I was trusting you with their lives. Neither of us could have known how big this was."

"I don't know about that," Wash said; a little lightness had crept back into his voice. "As someone told me not that long ago, we are both paranoid ex-special ops agents used to being stabbed in the back on a daily basis. Feels like we could have seen at least fifty, maybe sixty percent of this situation coming."

She shouldn't have laughed, but a chuckle slipped out anyway. "Okay. You win," she said. "Next time we crash on a mysterious planet and top-secret tech turns up in the hands of a bunch of asshole mercenaries, I'll leave a note."

"No, no, no. Next time this happens, _you_ can be Blue Leader, and _I'm_ going to sneak away for daring spy adventures."

"It's a deal."


End file.
